blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Reward Packs
In Blacklight: Retribution the player gets a reward pack for every level up. These packs contain a variety of weapons and gear that can be used for a 3-day trial period. Additional Rewards In addition to the reward packs, agents who level up will also receive a Weapon Tag Chance Pack that gives random weapon tag. For a while, there was a Datanode Chance Pack with every level up, but this was changed with an update. Beginner Pack (Level 1) *Submachine Gun - Receiver, SMG *Combat Rifle - Receiver, Combat Rifle *Frontier X-Light 257 - Scope, Closed *Clap Taunt - Emote, Stationary *Urban Digital Body Camo Level 2 Reward Pack *MMRS Flip-Up IS2 - Scope, Rail *Silverwood BRS Tactical - Stock, Heavy *Concrete Gray - Camo, Armor Level 3 Reward Pack * Krane Blackbird 71 - Barrel, Balanced *RL2A Swarm Launcher, Rocket Level 4 Reward Pack * Lightsky Raider x15 - Barrel, Tactical *EMI RiVAL-2 - Scope, Open *Vulcan STD-04XL HP - Heavy Pistol, Magazine, Extended *Vulcan STD-04XL LP - Light Pistol, Magazine, Extended *ArmCom CQC EMOD - Stock, Light *Combat Knife Mk.2 - Knife, Melee Level 5 Reward Pack * Overmatch Titan BattleFront XsI - Chest, Standard, 1 Slot *Briar S'11 Archangel - Muzzle, Flashbrake *Vulcan STD-04XL BP - Burstfire Pistol, Magazine, Extended *Revolver - Receiver, Revolver *Revival Injector Mk. 1 - Tactical, Revive Level 6 Reward Pack * Titan AR4-NightStalker - Barrel, Assault *EON-F1 Sight - Scope, Open *GL-7 Bear Claw - Launcher, Explosive *Stun Mine MK.1 - Electro, Dropped *Repair Tool - Tactical, Repair *Concrete Gray - Camo, Weapon Level 7 Reward Pack *Vulcan QDSS-9 - Muzzle, Flashbrake *V2 Folding CQC/B - Stock, Light *Ice Hex - Camo, Armor Level 8 Reward Pack *Dataluxe R7 Skirmisher - Legs, Standard, 2 Slot *Briar XS-Supp - Muzzle, Suppressor *Krane KAUR-XSi - Scope, Open *Vulcan STD-05E HP - Heavy Pistol, Magazine, Express *Vulcan STD-05E LP - Light Pistol, Magazine, Express *HRV Blackout Mk. 1 - Stealth, Dropped Level 9 Reward Pack *Krane LR-Light - Barrel, Short *Vulcan STD-02L BA - Bolt-Action Rifle, Magazine, Light *Vulcan STD-05E BP - Burstfire Pistol, Magazine, Express *Hullbreach TSMA CQC/B - Stock, Standard *Ice Hex - Camo, Weapon Level 10 Reward Pack *Briar Composite LBiV - Barrel, Assault *Krane EX9 Holo - Scope, Open *T56 Trident - Heavy Weapon, Minigun *Shock Grenade Mk. 1 - Elektro, Thrown *Ammunition Pod Mk. 1 - Tactical, Ammo *Clap Taunt - Emote, Stationary Level 11 Reward Pack *Krane RXS Typhoon - Muzzle, Flashbrake *MMRS BP-XLi - Stock, Light *Heal Injector Mk1 - Tactical, Heal Level 12 Reward Pack *Overmatch Delta i6 - Chest, Standard, 1 Slot *Silverwood CONS ELO-Tech - Scope, Closed *Vulcan STD-04XL AR - Assault Rifle, Magazine, Extended *Toxic Grenade Mk.1 - Toxic, Thrown *Marked Hunter - Camo, Armor Level 13 Reward Pack *Vulcan Stalker 1T6 - Barrel, Short *Vulcan STD-03Q BA - Bolt-Action Rifle, Magazine, Quick *Marked Hunter - Camo, Weapon *Vulcan STD-02L HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Light *Vulcan STD-03Q HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Quick Level 14 Reward Pack *ArmCom Piranha Z700 - Legs, Standard, 2 Slot *Vulcan r36 Spectrum - Muzzle, Flashbrake *Vulcan BP-15 - Barrel, Short *Vulcan STD-04XL BR - Burstfire Rifle, Magazine, Extended *Taurex ACP Mod 0 - Stock, Heavy *HE Grenade Mk.1 - Explosive, Thrown Level 15 Reward Pack *Silverwood SW-09 - Barrel, Short *OPRL Reflex-2 Holo - Scope, Open *Hardsuit Battle Mode - Tactical, Hardsuit, Reset *Vulcan STD-04XL HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Extended Level 16 Reward Pack *Dataluxe BattleVest OS - Chest, Light, 0 Slot *Vulcan STD-04XL S - SMG, Magazine, Extended *AT-D4 Deployable Turret - Deployable, Turret *Machete - Knife, Melee *Hardsuit HRV Ping - Tactical, Harsuit, Ping Level 17 Reward Pack *Overmatch Diamondback.2 - Legs, Standard, 2 slot *Krane SPR1 - Muzzle, Flashbrake *V2 X200 Mod - Barrel, Tactical *Silverwood CH-X25 RM - Scope, Zoom *MMRS BP-CQ + PCR - Stock, Heavy Level 18 Reward Pack *Hullbreach 77.3 Ogre - Barrel, Short *Vulcan STD-04XL C - Combat Rifle, Magazine, Extended *Proximity Mine Mk.1 - Explosive, Dropped *Ocean Fury - Camo, Armor *Vulcan STD-05E HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Express Level 19 Reward Pack *Dataluxe Slant-X2 - Helmet, Heavy *Frontier X-Light 257 - Scope, Closed *Foiche XPL1 S - SMG, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 AR - Assault Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 C - Combat Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 SG - Shotgun, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1-BELT - LMG, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 HP - Heavy Pistol, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 LP - Light Pistol, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 MP - Machine Pistol, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 BP - Burstfire Pistol, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 BR - Burstfire Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 BA - Bolt-Action Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 R - Revolver, Magazine, Explosive *Krane STI-01 - Stock, Standard *Foiche XPL1 HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 TSMG - Tactical SMG, Magazine, Explosive Level 20 Reward Pack *Vulcan STD-05E BR - Burstfire, Magazine, Express *Vulcan STD-02L SG - Shotgun, Magazine, Light *Vulcan STD-03Q SG - Shotgun, Magazine, Quick *Shotgun - Receiver, Shotgun *Breach Hammer - Hammer, Melee *Cloak - Tactical, Cloak Level 21 Reward Pack *Dataluxe X2 Tactical - Chest, Standard, 1 Slot *ArmCom NT4 - Muzzle, Silencer *ArmCom Elite X3-455 - Barrel, Assault *Vulcan STD-05E AR - Assault Rifle, Magazine, Express *Barricade Mk.1 - Tactical, Barricade *Ocean Fury - Camo, Weapon *Vulcan STD-02L TSMG - Tactical SMG, Magazine, Light *Vulcan STD-03Q TSMG - Tactical SMG, Magazine, Quick *Vulcan STD-04XL TSMG - Tactical SMG, Magazine, Extended *Briar Elite A4-BS - Stock, Heavy Level 22 Reward Pack *Allied R21V HUNTER - Helmet, Light *ArmCom CQB-LT - Scope, Open *Vulcan STD-05E S - SMG, Magazine, Express *Overmatch JLM.5 Advanced - Stock, Heavy *Krane GX3 Heavy - Barrel, Heavy Level 23 Reward Pack *Frontier Snuff-XS - Muzzle, Flashbreak *Briar TDF 13 - Barrel, Ranged *ArmCom H35-QUICK - LMG, Magazine, Quick *Vulcan STD-04XL SG - Shotgun, Magazine, Extended *A36 Brimstone - Airstrike, Explosive Level 24 Reward Pack *Allied APC L9-Raven - Legs, Standard, 0 Slot *Lightsky Elo-Tech R.6 - Scope, Open *Foiche Elect ammo (all weapons) *Vulcan STD-05E C - Combat Rifle, Magazine, Express Level 25 Reward Pack *Overmatch Bonebreaker - Helmet *Overmatch Impact CQT - Chest Heavy 2 Slot *Briar Leatherneck5B.ID - Barrel *Vulcan STD-04XL BA - BAR Magazine Extended *Krane CP2 Dual Mount - Stock Light *Salute - Emote Level 26 Reward Pack *Silverwood RAS-6 - Muzzle *EMI Cypher ACOG.3 - Scope *Vulcan DRM-01 AR - Assault rifle Mag drummed *Vulcan STD-02L MP - Machine Pistol Mag light *Vulcan STD-03Q MP - Machine Pistol Mag quick *Machine Pistol - Receiver *Sandstorm - Camo armor Level 27 Reward Pack *Briar BrSGP1 - Shotgun Barrel *Foiche TOX - Toxic Ammo Mag (all weapons) *Allied LS Viper - Legs Light 1 Slot *V2 Z900 Mod - Pistol Barrel Level 28 Reward Pack *Vulcan R19 Rift - Muzzle. Flashbrake *EMI Fused Image-7 - Scope *Vulcan STD-05E BA - Bolt Action Rifle Mag Express *Vulcan STD-05E SG - Shotgun Mag Express *Vulcan STD-04XL MP - Machine Pistol Mag Extended *Vulcan ACP-3 Collapsible - Stock Standard *Sandstorm - Camo Weapon *Krane SG Bar-20 - Barrel. Tactical Level 29 Reward Pack *Allied Warzone oX9 - Chest . Heavy . 2 Slot *Overmatch M-CV Breach - Barrel . Short . Shotgun *Foiche INCD1 Ammo - All weapons - Ammunition de:Belohnungs-Paket category:Blacklight: Retribution